


Not So Blind Date

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Alexandra Cabot (L&O: SVU) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Not So Blind Date

As you finished up giving your patient a summary of how their surgery went, you gave them a warm smile, flipping the chart closed and tucking it under your arm before ducking out of the doorway. A voice (and connected body) jumped right into step with you causing you to jolt.

“Hey!”

“Jesus Zoey! Where did you even come from?” The younger nurse ignored your question, continuing on with her enslaght of words.

“What’re you doing on Valentine’s Day?” Reaching the nurses station you flipped open the chart, noting down a couple of other things while you replied.

“Like any self respecting single surgeon…I put in to be on call.”

“Okay, well that’s stupid. I’ve got a much better plan.” 

“If you’re going to try and drag me ice skating it is friends off.” You cocked a brow, stilling your pen as you turned towards her. She laughed, knowing you meant well with your threat.

“No. A dinner date, I made a reservation at Oceans at eight.”

“Last time I checked you didn’t speak the vagina monologues.” You murmured, turning back to your chart.

“Not for us!” She laughed, “a blind date.”

“You want me…to go on a blind date…set up by you…on Valentines Day?”

“Please?” She shot you her best puppy dog eyes.

“What’s her name?”

“Can’t tell you.”

“What does she do?”

“Can’t tell you. It’s a _blind_ date!”

You let out an exasperated sigh, placing a hand on your hip while you leant against the counter.

“Is she at least in my age range? How do you know her?”

“Yes! She’s a friend of my cousin’s, I met her at a Christmas party last year. She’s super nice, really pretty, really smart.”

“You’re sure she’s single and”-

“Part of the alphabet mafia? Yes and yes?”

“The _what_?”

“It’s a tik tok thing, I think? But yeah she’s gay. Pleeeease?” Pursing your lips together you pondered over it, 

“Give me one good reason I should go on this date.”

“Aside from potentially meeting the love of your life?” You shot her a glare and she bailed, “there’s a hundred dollar credit on your bill.”

“Fine.”

“Yay!!!!!!” She squealed, “the reservations under Delac! Eight p.m, don’t be late!” She turned quickly from the counter and you called after her, 

“You’re lucky you’re my favourite scrub nurse!”

Only a loud giggle was heard as she darted around the corner and you huffed out a breath, quickly jotting down the information in your phone so you wouldn’t forget.

*

And that was how you ended up pacing up to Oceans shortly after eight that Friday evening. You were barely a minute or two late, you’d started to internally panic over choices of clothing. It had been ages since you’d gone out on a date, you lived in a mix of scrubs and business casual at the hospital, depending on whether you were in surgery or not. Then you panicked over colour schemes considering it _was_ Valentine’s before you said fuck it and grabbed your go to maroon sleeveless dress with a ruched skirt on one side.

Making up for lost time you jogged up the steps, glad to see there wasn’t too much of a crowd around the hostess stand, although, it was a later hour, most couples were probably already finished dinner. You gave the last name and party number to the hostess, saying you were meeting someone and she smiled, saying your guest had arrived a few minutes before you did. Slightly holding your breath you followed her through the restaurant and around the corner where she stopped in front of your table. The blonde caught the movement, glacing up with a curious look on her face, your eyes met briefly, her head tilted as your brow scrunched and the two of you instantly burst out laughing.

“Alex?” You managed through a laugh to nod to the poor hostess that you were fine, giving her as much of a thanks as you could between laughter.

“Y/n what the hell?” She laughed, standing from the table to pull you into a quick hug as you pecked each other’s cheeeks before settling in at the table. 

“I..is this some weird kind of set up by Zoey? I wouldn’t put it past her.”

“Who?” She asked, confused as ever.

“My scrub nurse, she’s Alison’s cousin, she said you met over Christmas?”

“Oh….the little brunette with way too much energy for her own good?”

“That would be the one.” You laughed, “I’ve never met Alison though…”

“I honestly think they didn’t realize we knew each other…”

In actuality, you and Alex had both attended Harvard at the same time, you studying medicine while she studied law. You’d met through mutual friends, over a couple of parties, or attended the weird mandatory classes for both degrees that really made no real sense to your end goal. You’d been friends ever since, both relocating to New York shortly after graduation as you made your way up the ladders of your respective careers. You’d kept in touch every so often, trying to meet for lunch or drinks at least once a month, that was of course, until Alex showed up in your OR with a gun shot to the shoulder. She’d always appreciated that she’d had a familiar face with her when the agents came to whisk her away, it made it seem somewhat less surreal, brought her back down to earth while she was still pretty hyped on on pain meds.

It wasn’t long before a server came over, you picked out a bottle of wine and a few appetizers to start with before you launched back into conversation, catching up on the years since you’d last seen each other.

“How long have you been back?” You asked, figuring it was an easy starting point.

“Almost three years.” Alex sighed, “I would’ve called, but…it felt weird to google you to get your number.” You laughed, 

“It’s okay. I’m just glad I knew you weren’t dead.”

“I mean that would’ve made for an entertaining blind date.” She teased, pulling a laugh from you.

“Most definitely.” You smiled over a sip of wine, “you head back to SVU, or did you end up somewhere different?”

“No, an opening came up once I was ready to come back to the city, I’ve been a bit in and out, sharing it with a couple other prosecutors. It’s a big of a huge mess right now anyways.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen a lot of fresh faces around the hospital, haven’t seen Stabler in months.”

“Mmm” Alex hummed, swallowing back some Pinot, “forced into retirement.”

“Honestly, can’t say I’m surprised.”

The blonde laughed at the half smirk on your face. The chosen appetizers (shrimp cocktail, a bowl of edamame, a dynamite roll) found their way to the table shortly. You both picked over the food as the conversation flowed as if it hadn’t been years since you’d last seen each other. You were happy that the evening was going so smoothly, it helped that it was an old friend instead of a stranger, though dare you say, there was much more of a hint of flirtation than your previous lunches.

After splitting the filet mignon and free range chicken (with the added bonus sides of lobster Mac & cheese and Parmesan truffle fries…gotta use that full tab credit after all) you made sure the wine was drained before settling the bill.

Making your way out into the streets of Manhattan neither of you wanted the night to end, picking up some hot chocolate from a nearby stall before strolling through the park. Your little flirtations continued on, Alex shivered, using the excuse to link her arm through yours, tucking your bodies closer together. When you reached W85th you sighed lightly, turning to face her, knowing you’d have to split directions for the subway now.

“I had a really good time tonight.” You smiled, “it was amazing to see you again.”

“Same.” She replied, her lips curving up, “Can I ask you something?” You nodded, “I don’t suppose you’d be interested in grabbing dinner again next week?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“And what if this time it’s not a blind date…but an _actual _date.”__

__“ _That_ …sounds like a wonderful idea.” Alex’s cheeks flushed at the sparkle in your eye when you answered, “now can I ask you something?”_ _

__“Course.” She answered._ _

__“Would it be okay if I kissed you?”_ _

__She uncharacteristically let out a small giggle, ducking her gaze from yours but nodded heavily. You chuckled softly, unearthing your hand from your coat pocket to cup her cheek as your lips met hers gently. A soft and tender kiss, lips curving up in smiles at the feeling of friendship morphing into more. You reminded yourself to say a very happy thank you to Zoey, as it turned out, unexpected not-so-blind dates could turn out to be the greatest thing to come from Valentines Day._ _


End file.
